Trahisons
by emmaD
Summary: Un moment clef de la vie de Rogue. Voldemort pense que la prophétie parle des Potter : que peut faire, que peut dire, que peut espérer Rogue ? Jusqu'où ses réflexions et ses rêves le mèneront-ils ? éléments du tome7 ; traduction de la fic de testingt.
1. Demandes

Traduction de la fic de testingt publiée sur Occlumency (www. occlumency. sycophanthex. com). L'histoire appartient à testingt, les personnages et l'univers à Mrs Rowling.**  
**

**Trahisons**

·.· .·. ·.· 

_La seule chose qu'on ne peut échanger contre le désir de son cœur, c'est son cœur._

Lois McMaster Bujold, _Memory_.

·.· .·. ·.· 

**Chapitre premier : demandes**

·.· .·. ·.·**  
**

_— __Simplement… lutter contre la tentation…_

_— __Qui gagne ?_

_— __Je pense … que je vais céder aux deux meilleures sur trois._

Lois McMaster Bujold, _Memory_.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ 

_— _Monseigneur.

L'espion s'inclina à la fin de son rapport.

Karkaroff, aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres, hocha la tête avec approbation; le jeune homme commençait à ressembler à un agent secret convenable sous sa protection. Il était doué pour la collecte directe d'informations, les manœuvres de filou et d'espion – pas comme le prochain agent qui ferait son rapport, dont le talent consistait à utiliser les relations de sa famille ainsi qu'un occasionnel _Imperium_ pour obtenir des informations auprès des divers organismes et rester au courant des rumeurs qui circulaient dans les plus hautes sphères de la société. Il se trouvait que c'était Malefoy qui avait recruté Rogue. Comme chacun des deux connaissait l'implication de l'autre, il n'était pas nécessaire de maintenir le secret habituel et de renvoyer le plus jeune immédiatement. Il pourrait être plus efficace… Karkaroff murmura au Seigneur des Ténèbres :

_— _Si Malefoy a eu l'information que nous espérons, cela peut déterminer la prochaine mission de Rogue.

Une voix aiguë et tranchante répondit sur un ton autoritaire:

_— _Qu'il reste, dans ce cas ; je lui donnerai ses nouveaux ordres quand nous aurons entendu les nouvelles apportées par Lucius.

Rogue s'inclina une nouvelle fois et recula. Malefoy fut convoqué.

Lucius s'avança et embrassa cérémonieusement l'ourlet du vêtement, puis il releva la tête et sourit à son maître. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres prit la parole :

_— _Eh bien ?

_— _Monseigneur, dit Lucius, j'ai finalement réussi à obtenir l'information que vous aviez demandée. Mon informateur me fait savoir qu'il y a plusieurs jeunes sorciers nés dans la dernière semaine de juillet. Deux, en fait, sont nés dans des familles dont on pourrait dire qu'elles vous ont « défié » : chez les Aurors Frank et Alice Londubat et chez – Severus, tu vas être content d'entendre ça – chez le traître à son sang, James Potter, et sa Sang-de-Bourbe de femme.

Karkaroff leva un sourcil à l'interpellation. Lucius expliqua d'une voix douce :

_— _Une vieille histoire. À Poudlard, Severus était dans la même année que Potter et sa petite bande d'amis. Ce n'était pas le grand amour, dirons-nous.

Rogue s'était légèrement avancé, les poings serrés. Il eut un rire bref.

_— _Pas le grand amour ? Te voilà bien modéré, Lucius. Mais je me disais… le fils Londubat doit être de sang pur, la menace doit certainement venir de lui, plutôt que d'un sang-mêlé comme le rejeton de Potter ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres parla d'un ton rêveur.

_— _Pourtant la prophétie précisait… « ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié », tu en es bien sûr, Severus ?

_— _Monseigneur, ce sont les termes exacts.

Rogue s'inclina à nouveau, le visage baissé avec déférence.

_— _« Par trois fois défié »… Les Aurors, certes, ont plusieurs fois interrompu mes plans. Mais le traître à son sang, je me souviens de lui ; il s'est fait remarquer… « Par trois fois défié ». Mieux vaut nous assurer des deux côtés. Mais j'éliminerai les Potter en premier.

Rogue sourit, ses yeux noirs brillant de méchanceté.

_— _Monseigneur, on peut dire que j'ai une dette envers Potter. En fait, je crois pouvoir affirmer que c'est une grosse dette. Si jamais j'ai mérité une faveur de votre part pour mes services, puis-je faire une demande maintenant ?

_— _Tu désires… participer, Severus ? Ce n'est peut-être pas souhaitable : nous te gardons à couvert. Je crois que je préfère te laisser en réserve.

_— _Faire partie de l'expédition me donnerait sans aucun doute une grande joie… mais il y a de nombreuses façons de participer. Non, je me disais… Je connais Potter, vous voyez, et la plus douce des vengeances… concernerait sa femme. Je ne peux penser à rien de plus horrible pour Potter que l'idée de sa femme avec son pire ennemi : ce serait comme si l'un de nous regardait un Moldu souiller une femme de sang pur. L'idéal serait que Potter soit mis au courant que je la prendrais – mais même comme vengeance posthume, ce serait tout à fait… délicieux.

Lucius éclata de rire.

_— _Tu as un esprit bien sombre, Severus. Peut-être qu'un certain nombre de Mangemorts pourraient la partager ? Je sais avec certitude qu'ils ne sont pas tous aussi pointilleux que moi en matière de plaisir. Une sale Sang-de-Bourbe, après tout. Franchement, je t'aurais cru plutôt de mon avis sur ce sujet.

Les lèvres de Rogue s'étirèrent lentement dans un sourire.

_— _Mais comme c'est de la femme de Potter dont nous parlons… Mais, le viol, Lucius ? Tu m'étonnes. Que de grossièreté et de fatigue ! Tant d'efforts pour une si légère récompense physique. Non, je pensais plutôt à… garantir sa coopération. Il est certain que Potter serait encore plus indigné à l'idée que sa femme puisse caresser volontairement son ennemi plutôt que d'y être forcée. Je pourrais assurer sa… bonne volonté, de la manière appropriée, avec mes potions. Elle pourrait être Stupéfixée et laissée de côté pendant qu'on tuerait les deux autres. On ne me verrait pas du tout apparaître dans l'histoire, je me montrerais simplement après quelques jours ou quelques semaines pour m'occuper des – ah – besoins de la veuve en deuil. De tout nouveaux besoins.

Rogue regarda le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec une expression avide.

_— _Monseigneur ? S'il vous plaît ? Si j'ai mérité une telle récompense et si cela ne devait pas poser problème quand l'occasion s'en présentera ? Prendrez-vous en compte ma demande ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se mit à rire.

_— _Je la prendrai en compte, Severus. Maintenant, revenons à ta prochaine tâche. Veille à bien l'accomplir et il sera encore plus vraisemblable que je te récompense.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Il aurait dû mettre en avant ses arguments les plus forts. Il en avait préparé plusieurs dès le moment où il avait entendu le nom de son mari dans la bouche de Lucius. Ce qu'il avait dit était suffisamment crédible, mais ça ne ferait pas hésiter le Seigneur des Ténèbres si elle se montrait intransigeante. Et elle se montrerait intransigeante, oh oui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait l'épargner pour la donner en récompense à Rogue, mais seulement si ça ne lui coûtait rien. Dès l'instant où elle le gênerait, il tuerait. Le plus vraisemblable était qu'il la tue de toute façon, juste pour savourer la déception de Rogue. Il ne voulait pas que ses partisans s'imaginent que leurs demandes seraient accordées.

Mais Rogue avait d'autres arguments, bien plus convaincants, fondés sur le propre intérêt du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voldemort pouvait accepter un léger inconvénient pour obtenir un instrument utile. Rogue aurait dû faire ses remarques ce soir-là. Les arguments étaient sur le bout de sa langue mais il les avait tus pour une raison qui lui échappait. Avait-il eu peur de paraître trop passionné ? Et pourtant, que faire si le Seigneur des Ténèbres agissait tout de suite ? Il aurait dû parler, convaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres que c'était pour son propre bien qu'il devait la garder en vie.

Il était presque sûr de lui. Il avait besoin de faire attention à ne rien négliger. Il avait besoin d'organiser ses arguments avant de les présenter au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Rogue pouvait la contrôler complètement. Il pouvait ensorceler son esprit avec ses potions. Il pouvait la prendre et la garder, et ce serait l'intérêt du Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il le fasse.

Il s'agita dans son lit, son esprit en ébullition, repassant les arguments qu'il avancerait le lendemain.

Quelle meilleure couverture pour un espion des Mangemorts qu'une épouse d'ascendance moldue ? Aucun Mangemort authentique ne toucherait une telle femme : il lui suffirait de l'épouser pour écarter de lui la plus grande part des soupçons. Et elle – un jeune membre de l'Ordre, la veuve en deuil d'un martyr de l'Ordre, elle pourrait être la porte d'entrée qui lui permettrait d'espionner l'Ordre. Si elle déclarait qu'elle l'avait mal jugé, certains membres de l'Ordre pourraient se mettre à lui faire confiance. Même Dumbledore, ce défenseur des secondes chances, pourrait revoir son jugement sur lui. Il pourrait avoir une autre chance pour le poste à Poudlard. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprécierait cela. Il pouvait faire en sorte que ça marche.

En fait, même s'ils ne lui faisaient pas confiance, ça pouvait encore marcher. L'époux compréhensif encouragerait sa femme à rester en contact avec l'Ordre : elle avait besoin de garder sa propre vie et ses propres amis. Peut-être montrerait-il un peu de ressentiment à cause de sa méfiance, mais il essaierait de se contrôler, de manière bien visible. Et il pourrait refuser avec ostentation de lui demander quoi que ce soit au sujet des activités de l'Ordre aussi longtemps qu'ils continueraient à mal le juger. Sous Légilimencie ou Veritaserum, elle pourrait confirmer qu'il ne lui posait jamais de questions – pendant que Rogue userait lui-même de Légilimencie pour faire d'elle son espion inconscient. Il troublerait suffisamment son esprit pour qu'elle ne puisse jamais détecter ses intrusions. Ils lui feraient confiance ; elle lui ferait confiance. Si seulement il la contrôlait par la bonne méthode, il pouvait faire en sorte que ça marche.

C'était une sorcière puissante, douée pour les sortilèges et les potions, créative. Ils avaient bien travaillé ensemble lorsqu'ils étaient à peine plus que des enfants. Elle pourrait à nouveau travailler avec lui, faisant sans le savoir des recherches pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il pouvait lui dire qu'ils travaillaient sur des sortilèges de magie noire pour trouver leurs contre-sorts. Elle pourrait l'aider à préparer ses potions. Il pouvait la faire obéir sans qu'elle pose de question ; ses talents seraient au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il pouvait faire en sorte que ça marche.

·.· .·. ·.·

Une des compétences les plus appréciées de Rogue était sa capacité à prendre une potion à effet général et à la préparer pour des applications plus spécifiques – à la lier à une personne ou un événement spécifiques. Ce n'était qu'une variante de la façon dont on personnalisait le Polynectar ou les philtres d'amour, mais seul un tout petit nombre de maîtres des potions savaient mettre plus largement en application le principe. Rogue pouvait préparer une potion d'affaiblissement de la volonté, par exemple, de manière à ce qu'on puisse la glisser dans le café du matin de plusieurs fonctionnaires sans provoquer un affaiblissement de la résolution chez tout le monde et faire naître ainsi des soupçons. Mais quand la personne liée à la potion et déléguée à l'usage de l'_Imperium_ approcherait – ils seraient perdus.

Il y avait tout un étalage de potions qu'il pouvait personnaliser pour les utiliser sur elle. Il en lierait les effets physiques, chimiques, à lui-même, à son odeur. Quand il serait en sa présence, elle réagirait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait qu'à la Stupéfixer et faire glisser la potion initiale dans sa gorge. Presque aussi facile que de la tuer, aucun effort à faire. Rogue s'occuperait du reste. Traumatisée par la perte de son mari, de son enfant, de sa maison et de sa vie, elle ne serait probablement pas en mesure d'analyser ses réactions plus subtiles.

Rogue se montrerait, au grand jour, dans un parfait respect des convenances, une journée ou deux après la tragédie. Il ne ferait naître aucun soupçon, ni par sa hâte ni par une connaissance trop précoce de l'affaire. Il attendrait jusqu'à ce qu'elle paraisse dans La Gazette. Peut-être après les funérailles. Il commencerait ainsi :

_— _Je sais que tu ne veux pas me voir, mais j'ai toujours été désolé de notre brouille. Je ne pouvais pas rester à l'écart au moment où tu souffres.

Quand il serait suffisamment près pour qu'elle puisse sentir son odeur, réagir à sa présence physique, elle aurait l'impression de sentir une clef tourner dans le verrou de sa peine et de sa terreur.

Le plus puissant _Creduloserum_, mais au lieu de provoquer une crédulité générale, elle se verrait dans la nécessité de croire tout ce que Rogue lui dirait. Et presque tout ce qu'il dirait serait vrai.

Et aussi une potion apaisante normalement utilisée pour calmer les petits enfants après un cauchemar, mais liée à son odeur à lui. Elle s'apercevrait qu'elle se sentait plus en sécurité en sa présence, plus à l'abri, moins tendue quand il serait physiquement près d'elle. Réconfortée. Protégée. Réchauffée. Dès qu'elle aurait été une fois assez près pour sentir son odeur, elle s'apercevrait qu'elle le regrettait en son absence. Quand ils seraient dans la même pièce, elle s'apercevrait qu'elle se dirigeait à ses côtés, qu'elle avait besoin d'être près de lui. Sa proximité physique l'apaiserait, et rien d'autre.

Elle ne réagirait pas envers lui de façon romantique, pour commencer, rien qui puisse donner des soupçons à quiconque. Simplement, la compagnie d'un vieil ami en particulier la ferait se sentir mieux. Ceux qui ont tout perdu sont vulnérables. Elle montrerait les réactions normales d'une personne en deuil, lorsqu'un ami d'enfance avec qui elle était brouillée mettrait gracieusement de côté leurs anciens différends pour soulager sa peine.

S'il avait de la chance, elle pleurerait. Il lui offrirait son mouchoir et s'assurerait qu'elle le garde – un mouchoir qu'il aurait tenu brièvement dans son aisselle, pour qu'il soit imprégné de son odeur. Elle le ressortirait plus tard, y trouvant une consolation en son absence. Elle pourrait dormir avec, répugnant à renoncer à son réconfort, pensant toujours à sa gentillesse. Et si quelqu'un l'examinait pour y trouver des sortilèges, ce ne serait qu'un mouchoir. Aucune magie du tout.

Quand il suggérerait qu'ils se rencontrent en privé un autre jour pour parler davantage, elle accepterait facilement, lui faisant confiance, affamée de sa présence. Il pourrait lui redonner une dose, alors. Et lui jeter un sortilège de Confusion, pour qu'elle ne se souvienne pas d'avoir bu ou mangé quelque chose. La seconde dose serait plus forte, avec des additions – afin de susciter de la gratitude pour sa gentillesse et du remords pour l'avoir rejeté il y avait si longtemps.

_— _Tu croyais que j'avais sombré dans le mal, mais tu m'avais terriblement mal jugé, lui dirait-il.

Elle s'excuserait abondamment, sans doute avec des larmes. Elle lui serait reconnaissante de lui avoir rendu son amitié, pour sa patience. Il lui permettrait de venir dans ses bras ; il lui passerait la main dans les cheveux comme gage de son pardon.

Et une potion _Complicio_ qui la rendrait désireuse de plaire. De lui plaire. Liée uniquement à lui. Elle se sentirait rassurée, heureuse, dès qu'il se montrerait satisfait d'elle. Avec une dose suffisamment forte, la victime vivait pour l'approbation de l'utilisateur. Mais il commencerait avec une toute petite ; il renforcerait les doses avec le temps pour donner à sa dépendance croissante un air naturel.

Elle serait désireuse de le rencontrer à des intervalles assez réguliers pour accepter les doses. Il supposait qu'elle séjournerait pour un temps chez des amis ou au sein de l'Ordre, pas seule. Si elle était seule, elle n'aurait absolument aucune barrière contre lui. Si elle était avec des amis… Une fois par semaine suffirait sans doute pour administrer les doses, suivant la combinaison des potions. Elle voudrait le voir plus souvent que ça, pourtant ; elle aurait besoin, elle le sentirait, de le voir plus souvent. Lui serait là plus souvent que ça. Beaucoup plus souvent. Bientôt, leurs rencontres seraient quotidiennes, initiées par son propre désir à elle. Ils n'auraient donc plus besoin d'être seuls ensemble pour l'administration de nouvelles doses ; ils seraient en public en toute innocence, chaperonnés. Elle lui montrerait à chaque fois combien elle s'appuyait de plus en plus sur lui, combien elle lui faisait confiance, combien elle était raffermie par sa présence. Combien elle avait besoin de la restauration de son amitié.

Même si Dumble… – si quelqu'un soupçonnait quelque chose, les antidotes standard ne fonctionneraient pas contre ses potions modifiées, pas plus qu'un_Finite Incantatem_. Et elle insisterait avec véhémence sur son innocence à lui, sur son désir à elle de revoir son ami d'enfance qu'on vilipendait. Il pourrait incorporer un effet à long terme tel qu'elle le rencontre encore et encore pour recevoir sa dose. S'il pensait qu'on les observait, il pourrait porter une dose encapsulée dans sa bouche et lui donner dans un baiser. Oui, ce serait le mieux. De la façon dont il aurait lié la dose à elle, il ne serait pas affecté si jamais il l'avalait par accident.

Une fois par semaine, ou peut-être plus souvent, un baiser pas si chaste que cela. Ne jamais s'approcher de sa nourriture ou de sa boisson, ne jamais rien lui donner. Il aurait des témoins de son innocence. Sans doute plus d'une fois par semaine ; il pourrait intensifier les doses plus rapidement puisqu'il n'aurait pas à se soucier d'être remarqué. Il n'y aurait rien à voir pour un spectateur soupçonneux, si ce n'est un vieil ami réconfortant une veuve en deuil. D'une manière peut-être un peu inappropriée, mais c'était à elle de s'y opposer.

La première fois qu'il lui administrerait une dose, il lui dirait :

_— _Je sais que je ne devrais pas, c'est beaucoup trop tôt… mais j'en ai envie depuis si longtemps. Je ne veux rien faire que tu ne veuilles pas, mais laisse-moi, juste une fois… Tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

Et un rapide sortilège de Confusion, informulé, pour qu'elle ne remarque pas le goût ou le fait qu'elle avalait quelque chose. Après le baiser, il l'enfermerait entre ses bras, s'excuserait de son audace, lui dirait qu'il voulait seulement la réconforter. Il l'encouragerait à pleurer. La laissant le respirer et le respirer encore tandis que la dose ferait son effet.

_— _Fais-moi confiance, dirait-il.

Et elle aurait confiance.

Il était possible qu'elle fasse mauvais accueil à son baiser cette première fois, mais sa confiance et son besoin d'être près de lui l'empêcheraient de le renvoyer loin. Et ce serait suivi aussitôt par une confiance renouvelée, par un regret de l'avoir rejeté auparavant, par un besoin de lui plaire désormais. Ce qui se renforcerait rapidement. Même si ce n'était que pour prouver sa confiance et sa gratitude, elle accepterait bientôt facilement ses baisers. Il jetterait un sortilège de confusion pour qu'elle oublie le goût qu'elle aurait dans la bouche en l'embrassant. Non, encore mieux : il ajouterait à ses doses des gouttes de _Gourdelang_ et dans une seconde part, de l'_Oublio_. Il n'aurait pas à lui jeter de sort, ni même à avoir sa baguette. Il pouvait se désarmer lui-même pour désarmer la méfiance de ses amis.

Avec chaque baiser, chaque dose, elle aurait un moment d'oubli pendant qu'elle avalerait. Il n'y aurait pas de goût, pas de souvenir, rien qui l'avertisse de ce que ses baisers lui faisaient. Elle aurait seulement conscience du surgissement d'un sentiment, d'une intensification de sa réponse pour lui, qu'un baiser pourrait causer de manière parfaitement naturelle.

Si Dumbledore tentait de s'ingérer, elle résisterait à l'idée d'une séparation d'avec lui. Dumbledore pourrait en fin compte se résoudre à accuser Rogue d'avoir entendu la prophétie, d'être le Mangemort qui avait donné l'information à Voldemort. S'il essayait cela, Rogue demanderait à la voir en privé. Il admettrait le premier point, nierait le second. Son histoire serait la suivante : assailli et Stupéfixé quelques jours après avoir entendu la prophétie, il s'était réveillé, sans argent, battu, sans souvenirs. On avait dû le soumettre à la Légilimencie et à un sortilège d'Amnésie. Il avait été horrifié en s'en rendant compte : il était la cause complètement involontaire de son malheur. Comment pouvait-il rattraper cela vis-à-vis d'elle ? Comment pouvait-il la protéger, désormais ?

Elle serait incapable de ne pas croire Rogue ; elle voudrait le réconforter de cette horreur. Elle se ferait des reproches pour avoir cru les embrouilles de Dumbledore. Elle aurait besoin de prouver qu'elle ne blâmait pas Rogue pour un événement contre lequel il n'avait rien pu faire.

En fait – Rogue sourit férocement – la communication de la prophétie était vraiment de la faute de Dumbledore. Il avait bousculé Trelawney pour qu'elle se réfugie à Poudlard mais ses préjugés avaient laissé Rogue sans la moindre protection, à la merci des Mangemorts qui voudraient s'emparer de ce qu'il savait. Sans aucun doute, Rogue aurait très bien pu être tué, mais même les Mangemorts ne tuent pas leurs vieux copains d'école sans raison. Rogue connaissait probablement son assaillant, avant de changer de camp.

Non, mieux : puisque Rogue n'avait aucune idée que Dumbledore le soupçonnait d'avoir apporté la prophétie à Vous-savez-qui, quand ils avaient soumis Rogue à la Légilimencie, ils avaient pensé pouvoir cacher à Dumbledore ce qu'ils avaient découvert. Tuer Rogue aurait rendu évident le fait qu'ils l'avaient pris, aussi avaient-ils donné à l'incident un air d'agression banale, juste pour couvrir leurs traces.

Elle se sentirait coupable d'avoir cru Dumbledore et reconnaissante envers Rogue de ne pas lui en vouloir. Sa gratitude, son remords, sa confiance en Rogue déborderaient dans des larmes et des baisers. Il les accepterait pour lui pardonner, une nouvelle dose avec chaque baiser. Elle le remercierait pour ses baisers, se rapprochant encore de Rogue à cause même de l'ingérence de Dumbledore. Elle serait dégoûtée, furieuse que l'indifférence de Dumbledore au bien-être de Rogue ait mis sa vie en danger et permis à la prophétie de s'échapper. Et elle aurait besoin, un extraordinaire besoin, de défendre Rogue contre toute autre accusation de ce genre.

À ce moment, elle accueillerait volontiers ses baisers et les doses croissantes qu'ils lui fourniraient. Chaque baiser augmenterait sa confiance en lui, intensifierait son sentiment de protection et de réconfort, aiguiserait son appétit de lui plaire. Elle ne serait pas en état de remettre ses réactions en question. Elle se nicherait contre lui, respirant son odeur, après chaque baiser. Bientôt, ils cueilleraient des baisers privés à chaque visite.

Leur excuse serait d'abord le réconfort qu'elle trouverait à pleurer dans ses bras. Elle se lamenterait ; il l'entraînerait calmement de côté et la prendrait contre lui ; elle reviendrait calmée et renforcée. Ce serait bientôt devenu une habitude pour ses amis. Leur échange d'un petit baiser secret à chaque fois deviendrait une habitude pour elle, elle accueillerait les baisers de plus en plus volontiers après la montée en puissance de leurs effets sur elle.

Si jamais elle avait l'impression de trahir Potter en autorisant Rogue à l'embrasser, il utiliserait ce fait pour l'encourager à pleurer, la gardant prisonnière de ses bras, respirant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit de nouveau calme. Alors, il lui expliquerait qu'il n'attendait pas qu'elle ait pour lui des sentiments équivalents à ceux qu'elle avait pour son défunt mari, qu'elle lui faisait simplement une faveur, une petite faveur privée, comme passer la main dans ses cheveux. Qu'elle le laisse faire. S'il te plaît. Elle ne pourrait le lui refuser ; elle serait heureuse de pouvoir refuser d'admettre son propre plaisir à être dans ses bras. Ce serait de sa part de la simple gentillesse, la réconforter ; elle lui rendrait simplement cette gentillesse en le récompensant par l'acceptation d'un seul petit baiser. Un autre baiser. Encore un.

Tandis qu'en elle, la soif grandirait.

Quand elle serait devenue plus consentante, plus habituée, il passerait à plusieurs doses par visite. Une autre dose. Encore une. Chacune accélérant les effets. Des effets cumulatifs. Elle rechercherait ses bras avec de plus en plus d'enthousiasme, et de moins en moins l'excuse des larmes.

Il feindrait de prendre enfin conscience du caractère un peu scandaleux de ses visites quotidiennes, ses embrassades. Il proposerait d'y mettre un terme, elle protesterait. Il insisterait pour lui donner du temps loin de lui pour y penser. Il lui donnerait une dose extrêmement puissante, l'encerclant dans ses bras et son odeur pendant qu'il lui expliquerait qu'il la quittait pour son bien. Quant à lui, il désirait seulement être avec elle, la prendre dans ses bras, faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour qu'elle se sente mieux. Mais protéger sa réputation… Elle supplierait mais il serait inflexible. Il partirait et ne reviendrait pas avant d'être convoqué par elle. Il ne laisserait pas un mouchoir ni aucune trace ou aucun signe pour la consoler. Il y veillerait.

Elle serait dévastée par son absence. Son réconfort, sa sécurité seraient envolées, et elle souffrirait à l'idée qu'il se refusait quelque chose pour son bien à elle. Ça pourrait lui prendre une journée pour apprendre qu'elle ne pouvait plus vivre sans lui. Ça pourrait en prendre quelques unes. Ça n'en prendrait pas plus. Au moment où elle enverrait son hibou, elle serait indifférente à sa réputation et aux réactions de ses amis au fait qu'il la courtisait.

Car à ce moment-là, il la courtiserait.

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il aurait bien assuré sa confiance et sa dépendance qu'il emprisonnerait ses sens. Pas par une potion aphrodisiaque : rien de si grossier ou de facilement contré. Quand elle en serait à solliciter ses baisers, il la récompenserait par une touche d'euphorie et une potion qui rendait la peau sensible. La lier à lui-même en personne pourrait avoir cet effet, oui : cela aurait pour effet de la lier au contact de son corps. Elle apprendrait presque en une fois que des embrassades à travers les vêtements n'étaient pas suffisantes pour la satisfaire, que c'était le frôlement de ses lèvres à lui, de sa chair à lui, de ses cheveux contre sa peau nue qui l'enflammait.

Rogue la forcerait à progresser lentement. Il porterait une robe au col ouvert et la laisserait presser sa joue contre une clavicule tout en l'embrassant. Elle aurait un halètement sous le plaisir que ces quelques centimètres de contact lui procureraient. Il embrasserait ses doux cheveux, il la laisserait passer la main dans les siens. Il parcourrait des mains son visage, sa gorge, le pâle contour de son oreille. Il lui permettrait d'emmêler une main dans ses cheveux, de glisser l'autre sur son cou, tandis qu'elle lui ferait baisser la tête, qu'elle forcerait sa bouche contre la sienne, forcerait ses lèvres à s'ouvrir, forcerait sa langue à chercher la sienne. Forcerait Rogue à lui donner une nouvelle dose.

À ce moment-là, elle trouverait tout naturel que ses baisers à lui renforcent ses sentiments à elle. Elle en accueillerait volontiers l'effet. Chaque fois que ce serait elle qui commencerait le baiser, son corps brûlerait avec plus d'ardeur. Chaque fois qu'elle le laisserait faire, son besoin de lui plaire, sa gratitude, sa confiance, s'exacerberaient. Son corps apprendrait rapidement comment augmenter le plaisir en recherchant le contact, sans jamais se rendre compte de cet apprentissage.

En public, elle s'arrangerait pour que leurs doigts se frôlent quand elle lui tendrait une tasse de thé. Lui, il ferait traîner naturellement sa main contre la sienne pendant leur conversation et elle en perdrait son souffle et sa voix, complètement désorientée par la sensation. Il adopterait le baisemain à la Lucius, et elle frissonnerait de plaisir au contact de ses lèvres.

Au moment où il laisserait pour la première fois ses mains voyager sous sa robe, elle le supplierait de la toucher. Peut-être que ses mains à elles seraient les premières à voyager, incapables de s'empêcher d'explorer son corps – c'était une femme expérimentée, après tout. Il veillerait à porter une robe lâche qui s'ouvrirait facilement. S'il décidait de lui autoriser cette liberté. Il la ferait progresser lentement, lentement, selon son bon plaisir à lui. Mais il l'embrasserait aussi souvent qu'elle le lui demanderait, renforçant la réponse qu'elle lui donnait. Bientôt, elle ne serait plus en état de se défendre.

(Rogue pressa son corps poisseux contre le matelas. Il ne voulait pas de ses mains, c'était elle qu'il voulait.)

Il était choquant qu'une veuve se remarie si tôt, mais on pouvait également comprendre que quelqu'un dont la vie avait été complètement bouleversée veuille la rebâtir en repartant de zéro. Rogue avait entendu les deux tendances dans les rumeurs qui circulaient pendant son enfance moldue, qu'elle avait partagée. Une tragédie écrasante, un vieil ami se présentant pour offrir réconfort et protection, révélant une dévotion insoupçonnée… un scénario parfait pour faire perdre la tête à une veuve. Il consulterait Lucius sur le protocole et le calendrier mais il croyait pouvoir lui donner de l'Amortentia après moins d'un mois. Ça pourrait même être superflu. Elle lui donnerait n'importe quoi à ce moment-là, n'importe quoi, pour s'assurer d'être enveloppée de son odeur et de sa puissance. Elle aurait soif de son approbation, de ses mains sur son corps. D'être dans ses bras.

Elle l'épouserait avec joie, malgré le scandale. Et alors, elle serait privée de force. Il pourrait facilement entretenir son dosage. Elle accepterait tout ce que ses mains lui donneraient, croirait tout ce qu'il voudrait. Et elle le regarderait, embrasée, comme il l'avait vue regarder…

James.

Pas le regard vide, confus, de qui succombe à un sortilège d'_Imperium_ – elle sourirait à Rogue, elle serait désireuse de lui plaire, elle le supplierait de la toucher.

·.· .·. ·.·

Pourquoi ne ressentait-il pas plus de triomphe à cette idée ? Il pouvait contrôler ses réactions. Il pouvait faire en sorte que ça marche.

La contrôler – faire d'elle une marionnette – ses pensées s'arrêtèrent.

·.· .·. ·.·

Il avait toujours pensé, à l'époque, sans aller jusqu'au bout… qu'il pouvait avoir les deux – à la fois elle et ses ambitions à lui… Mais elle n'aurait jamais accepté certaines de ses activités actuelles. Le seul moyen de la garder serait de maintenir son ignorance ou de contrôler sa volonté. Non. Maintenir son ignorance _et_ contrôler sa volonté. Ce qu'il était en train de planifier à présent. Potion après potion, jour après jour. Il pouvait faire en sorte que ça marche.

Faire une poupée de la forme de Lily. Cheveux auburn, yeux verts, cuisses ouvertes pour lui, aucune pensée pour contrer ce qu'il lui permettait. Une autre dose. Encore une.

Un sourire. Un sourire. Un sourire.

Et puis… il avait toujours pensé, à l'époque, sans aller jusqu'au bout… que tenir une position élevée parmi les Mangemorts pourrait servir à la protéger – qu'il pouvait faire d'une femme, d'une née-Moldue l'exception à leurs règles… Et il le pouvait sans doute, jusqu'à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'empare du pouvoir absolu. Il pouvait faire en sorte que ça marche. Jusque là.

Une épouse d'ascendance moldue faisait une bonne couverture pour un espion. Tant qu'on aurait besoin qu'il garde sa couverture. Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait pris le pouvoir, la Sang-de-Bourbe serait un handicap. Qu'un bon Mangemort se devait de supprimer. Montrer de la répugnance à le faire le mettrait en danger. Ce n'est pas qu'il s'en souciait mais sa volonté de la protéger détruirait la position grâce à laquelle il avait espéré la protéger. Il serait discrédité ; les autres Mangemorts les tueraient simplement tous les deux. Rogue ne pourrait jamais la sauver, jamais. Il ne pourrait jamais faire en sorte que ça marche.

Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'emparait du pouvoir absolu, elle était morte.

·.· .·. ·.·

Il pouvait faire en sorte que ça marche jusque là. S'il le voulait.

Sa sueur était glacée.

Un seul homme était en mesure d'arrêter l'ascension du Seigneur des Ténèbres vers le pouvoir. De la cacher à temps. De la garder à l'abri. Peut-être.

Mais si Rogue lui disait tout, lui disait qu'il avait demandé au Seigneur des Ténèbres de l'épargner – alors, si cela arrivait et qu'elle était épargnée, il ne laisserait jamais Rogue l'approcher, jamais. Il devinerait ce que Rogue avait proposé en échange au Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce que Rogue avait voulu et il prendrait des mesures pour la défendre.

Un seul homme était en mesure d'arrêter ça.

Si le meilleur agent de Karkaroff ne pouvait trouver le moyen d'arranger un rendez-vous dans le secret absolu avec Albus Dumbledore, personne ne le pouvait.

·.· .·. ·.·

Rogue s'agenouilla dans les ténèbres déchaînées, se tordant les mains

_— _C'est – c'est une mise en garde – non, plutôt une demande – s'il vous plaît –

Protégez-la de lui. Et de moi.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Alors ? Un peu dérangeant mais si conforme au jeune Rogue, plein de noirceur, de naïveté et si peu sûr de lui au fond...


	2. Trahisons

Traduction de la fic de testingt publiée sur Occlumency (occlumency. sycophanthex. com). L'histoire appartient à testingt, les personnages et l'univers à Mrs Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre second : Trahisons**

« _Non pas ce que je veux, mais ce que tu veux._ » (Mc 14, 36)

* * *

— Monsieur le Directeur.

L'espion se tenait plutôt calmement devant le bureau de Dumbledore, mais ses mains étaient crispées. Les yeux de Dumbledore se rétrécirent en observant cela. Ensuite, il se mettrait à faire les cent pas. Dumbledore mit ses papiers sur le côté dans un geste de courtoisie. Non qu'il eût accordé son attention à quoi que ce soit d'autre que cet homme même sans ce geste.

— Il a rencontré un autre de ses espions avant de me voir – je crois que c'est le traître de l'Ordre, dont je n'ai toujours pas pu déterminer l'identité. J'ai été tenu de côté pendant qu'ils parlaient, pour faire mon compte-rendu à Karkaroff, qui fait sentir lui-même une curiosité insatisfaite au sujet de l'identité de cet espion particulier. Quand j'ai vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il m'a donné l'ordre de cesser mes tâches actuelles pour me concentrer sur un nouveau projet.

Les yeux noirs fixaient ceux de Dumbledore.

— Il veut que j'utilise mon accès à la bibliothèque de Poudlard pour rechercher des moyens de briser le sortilège _Fidelitas_.

Par réflexe, Dumbledore brisa le contact visuel et Rogue se figea.

— C'est ce que je pensais, murmura-t-il. L'avez-vous suggéré pour les deux couples ?

Dumbledore lui rendit son regard d'un air grave.

— La maison ancestrale des Londubat est si bien protégée que j'ai pensé que ce n'était pas encore nécessaire pour eux.

Rogue s'était mis à faire les cent pas. Son visage n'avait absolument aucune expression mais sa démarche était saccadée, sans la souple fluidité qu'il avait en discutant avec un allié ou en préparant un plan. Et il était encore en train de murmurer, d'une voix quasi inaudible.

— Qui savait ?

— Tous ceux à qui ils l'ont dit dans les dernières… vingt-sept heures, Severus.

— Vingt-trois, plutôt. Ça prend du temps d'organiser une rencontre aussi privée. Voilà qui devrait nous aider à identifier qui trahit l'Ordre, en tout cas.

Ses lèvres se tordirent. Les yeux noirs étaient éclairés d'une lueur dangereusement proche de l'amusement. Dumbledore ne fit pas l'erreur d'accepter cette lecture. Du désespoir, plutôt. Que Dumbledore était dangereusement proche de partager.

* * *

Rogue entra rapidement dans le bureau du directeur, faisant tourbillonner sa robe. Il s'arrêta devant le bureau sans rien dire. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler : Dumbledore savait ce qu'il voulait entendre – et il l'avait convoqué pour lui faire part du contraire. Les yeux noirs brûlaient.

Dumbledore les rencontra sans trembler.

— Ils ont refusé mes services, Severus. James dit qu'il fait confiance à ses amis.

La voix de Rogue se fit dure comme un cri de geai.

— _Confiance_ ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette arrogance ? Dumbledore, vous leur avez dit ? Vous leur avez dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était au courant du _Fidelitas_ le _soir_ même où ils en ont parlé aux – ah – aux autres Maraudeurs ?

— Je le leur ai dit, Severus. Vous pouvez être sûr que j'ai fait tout mon possible pour les persuader. James considère que douter de ses amis, c'est les trahir, et Lily a choisi de le soutenir.

Rogue s'était hâtivement détourné en entendant ce nom. Il resta ainsi un moment, silencieux ; Dumbledore pouvait voir ses mains trembler. Il se retourna brutalement et cracha :

— Bien. Une chance sur trois qu'ils soient morts dans une semaine ou deux. Ou alors deux chances sur trois ? Et vous êtes content de cette situation ?

— Pas vraiment, Severus. Mais à moins d'utiliser l'_Imperium_ sur eux, je n'aurais pas pu les persuader aujourd'hui. Lily a bien émis quelques réserves. Pour être franc, James aussi – mais il ne voulait pas se laisser déstabiliser par elles. Il considère que c'est un point d'honneur de faire confiance à ses amis. Je vais essayer de leur parler séparément, de leur faire voir qu'ils risquent la vie de leur enfant, pas seulement la leur. C'était sans doute une erreur de leur parler ensemble : chacun a renforcé la résistance de l'autre. Severus, je vais continuer à essayer.

* * *

Normalement, la fraîcheur des cachots était un réconfort pour Rogue, mais à présent, il avait froid, vraiment froid, malgré ses va-et-vient frénétiques.

Il n'était pas trop tard. Il avait encore d'autres moyens de la protéger. Il pouvait trahir le Seigneur des Ténèbres encore une fois : lui vendre le plan qu'il avait développé l'année précédente et faire confiance à Dumbledore pour la sauver quand Rogue aurait à la livrer.

Peut-il encore faire en sorte que ça marche ?

Peut-il persuader le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Avec la confiance apparente de Dumbledore pour lui, et l'attribution d'un poste à Poudlard, son premier argument a disparu et avec lui, une bonne partie de la saveur du plan pour le goût du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais la majorité de l'Ordre a encore des soupçons sur Rogue et épouser une née-Moldue pourrait apaiser ce reste de suspicion. Et puis, transformer une victime Sang-de-Bourbe en instrument des Mangemorts peut encore séduire le sens de l'humour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il appréciera l'idée d'une ennemie ensorcelée épousant avec joie le meurtrier de son mari et travaillant à sa propre destruction.

Les raisons personnelles de Rogue seront, bien sûr, peut-être trop transparentes. Il a toujours fait attention à demander des nouvelles des Potter en parlant de vengeance contre James, mais mettre en avant son plan maintenant pourrait rendre évidente… son autre préoccupation. Eh bien, ça ne ferait qu'ajouter une couche supplémentaire à l'amusement du Seigneur des Ténèbres : la donner à Rogue pour un temps, en attendant de le forcer rapidement à y renoncer à nouveau. Car Rogue sent que ce sera rapide, une fois que l'enfant de la prophétie et Dumbledore auront disparu.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait demander à entendre son plan dans les détails : pourrait-il réussir à le réciter avec l'enthousiasme approprié ? Les potions qu'il préparerait, ses baisers pour lui donner les doses, ses mains le long de son corps ? Les réactions qu'il l'obligerait à avoir, chacune à son tour, pour provoquer son asservissement ? Les yeux de Rogue se ferment de dégoût.

Ils se rouvrent, brûlants.

Il peut faire ce qu'il doit.

Il le doit.

Il peut probablement faire en sorte que ça marche.

(L'année dernière – il y a quelques mois, même – c'aurait été une certitude. Il a avalé cette pilule amère).

Peut-il être certain que Dumbledore peut la garder à l'abri de lui ? Comment pourrait-il expliquer au Seigneur des Ténèbres que Dumbledore lui fasse confiance pour enseigner mais pas pour s'approcher d'elle ? Eh bien, elle pourrait être éloignée de tout le monde pendant un temps. Ou alors, il pourrait se suicider : voilà qui la protégerait efficacement de son influence. Quoique le Seigneur des Ténèbres pût deviner ses raisons et la poursuivre pour se venger. S'il mourait accidentellement, cependant… voilà qui devrait être relativement sûr. La laisser à la seule protection de Dumbledore, qui avait déjà... prouvé son insuffisance. Ou alors, il pourrait donner au Seigneur des Ténèbres une potion contrefaite, bien qu'il y eût un risque qu'il la fît analyser et se rendît compte de la trahison de Rogue.

Mais ce problème-là peut être résolu, au moins. Il peut faire en sorte que ça marche.

Ce qui laisse le cœur du problème. Elle. Ce qu'elle choisirait.

_Lily a choisi de le soutenir._

Il peut faire en sorte que ça marche. Il en est raisonnablement certain. Échanger sa vie à elle contre celle de son mari et de son enfant.

Il en a encore rêvé la nuit dernière… et la nuit d'avant, et la nuit encore avant. Ça finirait par être lassant, s'il pouvait ressentir de la lassitude à ce sujet.

Un éclair vert. Son visage, baigné de terreur.

Et la nuit d'avant. Et la semaine d'avant. Depuis… dix mois, ça fait, maintenant ? Quelque chose comme ça.

Il pouvait arrêter ça.

S'il le voulait.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'occupe pas beaucoup des récompenses. Mais il aime la torture.

Ça peut le divertir de déchirer une mère par un choix impossible : se mettre sur le côté, pour sauver sa vie, pendant qu'il tue son enfant. Sa haine de soi et son destin tracé dans les mains de Rogue l'amuseraient si elle acceptait ; la déception de Rogue l'amuserait si elle refusait. De la détresse mentale dans les deux cas, avec un aspect au service de la mort. Il n'a rien à perdre, vraiment, en honorant la demande de Rogue de cette façon. De son point de vue.

Sauf qu'elle refusera. Faisant de sa mort un sacrifice de soi. La plus ancienne magie, la plus proche de la nature, remontant à bien avant les rois sacrés. Une magie noire d'une sorte que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pourrait jamais envisager ou comprendre. Un sacrifice de soi par une mère, de plus. Avec des conséquences imprévisibles.

Ça pourrait même marcher.

« _Vous me dégoûtez_, lui a dit Dumbledore. _Vous ne vous souciez donc pas de la mort de son mari et de son enfant ? Ils peuvent bien disparaître, du moment que vous obtenez ce que vous voulez ?_ »

Rogue n'avait jamais entendu autant de mépris dans une voix. Même pas dans la sienne.

Mais – pour être franc ? Non. Il ne s'en soucie pas. Pas le moins du monde.

Mais elle, si.

Il pouvait arrêter ça.

S'il le voulait.

Il étira les bras le long de son corps, se mit en boule, se raidit, tint ses doigts loin de la Marque qui attirerait l'attention de son Maître.

Endura un rêve de lumière verte, détruisant la seule chose à laquelle il accordait de la valeur.

Et se trouva aux portes de Poudlard, ses doigts suspendus au-dessus de sa Marque.

Il la toucha.

— Monseigneur, salua-t-il d'une voix éraillée. Merci d'avoir accepté de me voir à une heure aussi avancée.

Rogue avança à genoux et embrassa l'ourlet avec ferveur.

— Je suis venu vous faire un rapport sur les recherches que vous m'avez données à faire : j'ai compris qu'elles étaient urgentes. Mon rapport ne peut être que négatif : pour briser un sortilège de _Fidelitas_, mes recherches indiquent jusqu'à présent que le moyen le plus simple est de trouver et briser le Gardien du Secret. Et je doute que Monseigneur me demande ma contribution pour les moyens de… briser la loyauté. Si pourtant vos stocks doivent venir à manquer d'une potion nécessaire, je peux bien évidemment en préparer davantage.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres éclata de rire, se renfonçant dans son fauteuil. Rogue se permit de redresser le dos et permit à ses peurs cachées d'enfler.

— Trouver… et briser… le Gardien du Secret.

Il rit encore. Rogue resta silencieux, maintenant les battements de son cœur à un rythme calme.

— Oui, mon petit Serpent, je pense que je vais d'abord essayer ça. Dans ce cas précis.

Il fit un geste nonchalant de la main ; Rogue se savait congédié. Au lieu de se retirer, il dit avec audace :

— Monseigneur ? Est-ce que… ça a à voir… avec la question de James Potter ?

Il garda fermement Potter à la surface de son esprit, brandissant la haine comme une bannière.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut un sourire indulgent.

— C'est possible, Severus. Pourquoi ? Penses-tu à ta récompense ?

— Je n'oserais jamais avoir de telles prétentions, Monseigneur. Monseigneur sait que la satisfaction de bien le servir est tout ce qu'un serviteur loyal peut désirer.

Le sourire du Seigneur des Ténèbres se fit plus aiguisé.

— Et… si un serviteur loyal … recevait l'_ordre_ d'avoir des prétentions ?

— Jamais de prétentions, Monseigneur. Mais… on pourrait souligner ce point : le Seigneur des Ténèbres a cette année un fidèle serviteur à Poudlard. Ce qu'il a cherché à avoir – d'après ce qu'on dit – depuis plus de vingt ans. Si quelqu'un recevait l'ordre d'avoir des prétentions… il pourrait avoir celle qu'il mérite quelque chose. Quelque chose de petit, de facile à accorder. Quelque chose dont mon Seigneur a déjà dit qu'il pourrait l'envisager. Si ça s'arrangeait bien.

— Et tu penses que cette « chose » hypothétique m'arrangerait, Severus ?

Rogue haussa les épaules.

— Si Monseigneur le veut. La fille, comme son mari, est une Gryffondor : Monseigneur sait bien qu'ils ont tendance à faire des démonstrations lassantes et inutiles de leur valeur. Si Monseigneur lui donnait le choix, elle n'hésiterait pas à jeter son corps nu devant celui de son enfant. Non. Mieux vaut la Stupéfixer tout de suite, ne pas lui donner l'occasion de se livrer à une comédie. Je peux m'en occuper plus tard, quand sa volonté sera morte dans son deuil. Son – hum – corps nu aura une meilleure raison d'être à ce moment-là.

À cette idée, le sourire de Rogue se fit caressant et malveillant. Sa langue toucha brièvement ses lèvres.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres répondit à son sourire. Rogue, mal-à-l'aise, ne put rester immobile sous ce regard de feu et tenta désespérément de reprendre ses esprits. Les yeux rouges écrasèrent les yeux noirs. Les yeux rouges déchirèrent son esprit et mirent à bas ses plus fortes barrières. Les yeux rouges arrachèrent la haine de Rogue pour Potter et trouvèrent les souvenirs enfouis dessous : un garçon qui se branlait, les yeux fermés, un nom se formant sur les lèvres. Un garçon et une fille qui se disputaient au sujet de Mulciber et de Potter. Une fille en robe de chambre disant avec froideur : « Ça ne m'intéresse pas. » Une _Gazette_, éclaboussée de whisky, floue, ouverte au carnet du jour, une voix qui explosait finalement : « Potter ? » alors qu'un bras renversait un verre et une bouteille presque vide d'une table de cuisine.

Du verre brisé et du whisky pur-feu sur le sol. Du sang, rouge, là où quelqu'un s'était coupé. Un visage humide. Ça pouvait être des larmes, ça piquait. Ou peut-être plus de whisky pur-feu. Difficile à dire.

Des émotions, enfouies derrière le grand étendard de la haine, déchirés, ouvertes, exposées : une vieille convoitise désespérée et idiote, mêlée de fureur et d'humiliation. Un désir de vengeance face au rejet. Du désir. Recouvert d'une fureur renouvelée. Et la peur que son fichu courage idiot ne la détruise. Avant qu'il ait une autre occasion.

Rogue sentit qu'on relâchait ses yeux ; un rire l'accueillit quand la pièce revint.

— Eh bien, Severus, comme c'est touchant. Il semble que la vengeance contre _Mr_ Potter ne soit pas ta seule motivation. Sois sûr que je me souviendrai de tes… désirs.

Et il s'en souviendrait.

— Monseigneur, merci.

Rogue s'inclina profondément, le visage encore blanc, et prit congé.

* * *

Encore maintenant, il pouvait arrêter ça. Il pouvait encore transplaner vers là-bas, offrir un esclave au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il pouvait encore faire en sorte que ça marche. Il le pouvait encore. Rogue s'agrippa aux portes un moment pour s'empêcher de tourner sur ses talons.

Il rentra dans ses cachots pour endurer un autre rêve.

Un autre rêve.

Encore un.

_Juste pour une fois, renoncer ?_

Un autre rêve. Encore un.

_Laissez-moi arrêter ça ? S'il vous plaît ?_

Un autre rêve. Encore un.

* * *

Et ce fut fait. Ce qu'elle choisirait.

* * *

_NdT : Et voilà... Pauvre Severus ! Il a ses torts et ses défauts, mais on ne lui a pas facilité la tâche, sur ce coup-là. Moi, j'aime beaucoup la vision que testingt donne de son caractère. Et vous ?_

* * *


End file.
